Walk Away
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Alternate ending [2] to 'A New Chapter' – What if Casie never joined Mason and Tyler to Jackson Country in Wyoming? See what happens when Casie says no to join Mason and Tyler and makes it her own way. – T to be safe.


**This is another alternate ending to Casie's story… this on begins in chapter one and the beginning of this is just the same as chapter one but a few changes… anyway, another alternate ending, this is going to be fun… I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. Keep an eye out for more.**

* * *

Casie wakes up to a loud noise which cause her to jump. Casie quickly got up, grabbing her gun and scans the room she is in. It was small, she was standing next to a double bed that has two bedside table next to it and a dressers draws at the foot. After staring at the door, Casie sighs as she grabs her gear and headed out into the dead city that was once known as Nashville, Tennessee. She was alone. She just left a group after they went north, in hope to find someplace safe. Casie made a lie up and headed west. That was a week ago. The fact is, Casie can't stand being in a group, not while she has so many marks to cover. If she had one or two, then she would think about it more but she has five marks to hide. Casie sighs as she looks at the morning sky.

'I better get moving if I want to make it to the next town.' Casie thinks to herself as she heads off to find the freeway or a highway out of town. She was on high alert for an infected or any bandits. Joys of traveling alone. You have no one to watch your back. She kept heading west, she doesn't know why, but she keeps going. Though every day she question on why she keeps going. What is the point? 'No.' Casie thought as she stops and places her hand on her forehead. 'I can't think like that, I need to keep going.' Casie then tells herself as she starts walking again. Casie then stops after hearing voices and pulls out her handgun and looks around. Then Tyler runs out and Casie then notices he is holding a handgun, so she points hers at him. Then Tyler her and goes into shock.

"Mason!" Tyler shouts and Mason runs out. Mason was also holding a handgun, pointing at her, but Casie also saw a rifle over his shoulder and a hunting knife in his belt.

'I guess that's Mason.' Casie assumes as she points the gun at him.

"Stay behind me Tyler." Mason tells the younger kid.

'Are they brothers?' Casie thought and sighs as she shacks her head as she puts her gun away, taking a few steps back and pulls down her hoodie.

"Wait, you're a girl." Mason said shock and Casie sighs.

"She's friendly." Tyler said as he push down Mason's gun. "And alone." Tyler then said looking around.

"Are you alone?" Mason asks.

"Yes." Casie replies as she pulls her hoodie back up.

"I'm Tyler and this is my brother, Mason." Tyler introduces and Casie smiles.

"Tyler." Mason warns him.

"I don't bite." Casie said as she cross her arms and Mason puts his gun away.

"Where are you heading?" Mason asks as he walks up to Casie with Tyler.

"West, at the moment." Casie replies. "And you?" Casie asks a little curious on where these brothers were heading.

"We're heading to Jackson County in Wyoming. We heard there was someplace safe and not in military control." Tyler explains.

"A sanctuary." Mason adds and Casie sighs. "You can join us." Mason offers and Casie sighs.

"I don't know." Casie said as she looks around.

"Come on." Mason said and Casie sighs.

'It's a plan at least and if things go wrong, I can go my own way.' Casie thought and looks at Mason. Casie sighs as she shakes her head. "Thank you, but no thank you. You two seem like nice people, but I am better off alone." Casie tells them.

"Are you sure? A girl like you shouldn't be alone." Mason asks and Casie sighs.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." Casie replies as she walks over.

"Well we hope you do change your mind and head Jackson County, it would be nice to see you there." Mason said.

"You two just be careful." Casie tells them.

"We'll be fine." Tyler said and Casie nods.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Casie, but we better split." Mason tells her.

"Good idea, take care." Casie said and they trio splits up. Casie heads south-west. 'A sanctuary, how does that place run?' Casie thought and sighs as she kept walking. It didn't matter. She can't go being infected. It is too risky. No one would believe that she is immune. She will be killed. Casie sighs as she kept going. She has no idea where she is going. She just followed the road. As they days went by, Casie was getting worried. She then walks into a town and sighs. It was small. She heads in and kept her head low. She then came to what looks like the main street and sighs. Lost. She then stops by a corner, hearing voices. She peeps around to see a small ground. There were five men, three woman and three young children, two male and a female. Casie sighs. They then saw her and Casie moves back.

"I got it!" a voice said and Casie runs off. She came to what look like the town library and heads in. It was destroyed. Casie sighs, not realising she was being followed by the group still. She then found an Atlas and smiles as she takes her gear off at a table. She then sat down and started going through it. She then stops and smiles. She knows where she wants to go, Canada.

'What could be there?' Casie thought as she rips bags out and found where she was. 'Man, it will take me months to get there.' Casie though and sighs as she rips a few more pages out and puts them in her bag.

"Don't move." a male voice said and Casie looks up to see the group.

'Damnit.' Casie thought.

"Put that gun down." a woman said walking over and push it down. "She's just a teenager."

"Why did you run?" the first guy asks.

"Because there's 11 of you and just one of me, so you tell me." Casie tells him and he sighs.

"I'm Amelia and this is John, William, Don, Tom, Liam, Kyle, Nate, Holly, Layla and Mia." Amelia intrudes.

"Casie." Casie whispers.

"It's okay Casie." John said walking back. Casie sighs as she stands up, grabbing her bag and sighs.

"Where are you heading?" Casie asks.

"North, someplace cold." John replies.

"Cold, I'm heading north as well, maybe we can find a place." Casie tells them.

"Great idea, it isn't safe for you to be alone." Holly tells her.

"I'm fine alone, I'm just heading that way so I thought I could help." Casie explains.

"Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." John said and they head off. Casie sighs, she was a little worried with the group. She looks down at Mia, Kyle and Nate, the young children of the group. She had to stay, for them at least.

"It's going to take us months to get as far north as we want to." Don said.

"Of course it is, but we stay together." John tells them. Mia walks to Casie and takes her hand. Casie looks at her shock.

"Will you protect us?" Mia asks.

"Mai, leave her alone." William tells her.

"It's okay." Casie tells him and William smiles.

"So how old are you Casie?" Amelia asks.

"I should be around 19 years old." Casie replies.

"Same age as William." John said and William sighs.

"Shut it." William tells him and Casie smiles.

"I'm seven." Mia said.

"So Casie, why are you alone?" Layla asks.

"The last group I was with wanted to go a different way so I left. They wanted to find the Firefly anyway." Casie explains.

"And you don't." Don said.

"No, I don't. I… I have dealt with the Firefly before, in New York and they are the reason I have to leave." Casie explains and William sighs.

"I'm sorry." William said.

"It's okay, it was six years ago." Casie tells them.

"Six, that means you… you were only 13," Holly said shock and Casie sighs.

"Yeah, I was." Casie whispers.

"Come on, let's talking and more walking." John said and Casie shakes her head.

"We're going to be fine, right?" Mia asks.

"Right, now there are 12 of us. We can do anything." Amelia said and Casie smiles. This was going to be fun. As the months went by, Casie put her life on the line to help this group and they have made it so far, gotten pass bandits and infected. They were staying in a small town where they will stay for a while. They spent three months walking. They made it into Canada and have found a great place to call home. Casie is worried though. They have fuel for the generators but that won't last long. Casie was looking for a better source of power. She came to a store and it had so much junk and broken tents. Casie shakes her head as she kept looking. She sneaks into the back area and chuckles, pulling out solar panels.

'This has to work.' Casie thinks to herself, seeing three more boxes, all full.

"Casie!" she heard William call.

"Here!" Casie shouts. She then saw William who smiles as he runs over.

"Wow, that's a great find." William said and Casie grabs two while William grabs the other two.

"I think we just got lucky." Casie tells him and the pair heads back to the house. They have one house with three floors, seven bedroom, large living and kitchen and a basement. It was the perfect place for them. They walks back and on the veranda to be greeted by John who smiles.

"Sit them down." John said as Don walks over.

"Great, let's get to work." Don said. Casie heads inside to help around. The seven rooms were split up and it was a little hard to decide who sleeps where. John and Amelia share since they are together, William gets his own room as well as Casie and Liam, Don and Layla share, Tom and Holly share and Nate, Mia and Kyle shares one. They agree to keep the three youngest together. As they day went on, Casie helped as much as she could before calling it. It was late and she was in her room when William walks in. Casie smiles. William is the only one that knows about Casie's condition and doesn't care. Casie takes her shoes off and sighs as William walks over.

"John and Don got the panels up." William tells her. The pair are acutely dating. William has been so kind and sweet to her and the way he reacted when she told him, he's the kindest man she knows.

"That's good." Casie whispers as she lies down and William lies behind her. Casie smiles. She can't imagine her life anywhere else.

"What's wrong?" William asks and Casie rolls onto her back, smiling at William.

"Nothing, just tired." Casie replies and William smiles as he kiss her.

"Making sure, I was worried for a second." William tells her.

"Sorry to worry you." Casie said smiling and William kiss her.

"That's okay." William whispers.

"You should go to your room, the others will find out about us." Casie tells her.

"Let them." William tells her.

"You know I'm worried about this, us with my condition." Casie tells William.

"I know." William admits. "It's going to be okay, I promise, we are going to be fine." William tells her.

"I can't have kids." Casie tells him.

"That's fine, we have Mia, Kyle and Nate anyway." William tells her and Casie smiles.

"We do, we have to protect them." Casie whispers.

"And we can turn this town into a safe haven. We have the plans for the electric fences and now we have solar power we know we will always have power going. We can start something here." William explains and Casie smiles.

"Yeah, we can." Casie whispers and William kiss Casie. Casie smiles. For once, everything was going to be okay, she was finally going to have a place to stay. Sure she has to tell the others about her condition but she has William on her side so everything will turn out okay. She was free.

* * *

 **So this is how Casie's story would have… well could have ended if she didn't join Mason and Tyler… another happy ending for Casie… she still falls in love, this time with William… maybe the next one won't be as happy… or it could be, I have three more I want to do and I still need to finish 'New Parents' and 'The Beginning' because one of the alternate endings I have plan will take place at the end of that as well… maybe two… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower201 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
